Bound to the Future
by Cookie-Fairy-Narnia
Summary: Two thieves steal the Triforce, causing Vaati and Ghirahim to be sent to another world, in the future. There they find that they are bound together by time itself. They also meet their future reincarnations, which turn out to be girls. Now they must find the Triforce, with the help of their reincarnations. Rated T for strong language. Warning: Contains Ghirahim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story was jointly made by me and SilverAmarant (the biggest Vaati fan I know!)**

**We hope you enjoy it! Invisible sugar cookies to all that review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not any of the legend of Zelda characters, we only own the story itself, as well as all the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter One: Bound

"Hurry up!" A man shouted at another slightly smaller man, his blonde hair covered his face.

"Hold on Brian, this is hard you know!" He yelled back, fury and impatience grew in his voice.

"Steve, for goddesses sake hurry up!" Brian ordered, as he clenched his fists.

They stared at the temple, darkness shrouding Triforce shone from the depths of the temple, the singular source of light throughout the temple. Steve walked through the darkness, a cruel sinister grin on his face, a wicked glint in his eye. Brian stood at the entrance, as he twiddled his thumbs. "Will that idiot hurry the hell up! Seriously, the villains are such idiots, they couldn't take the Triforce!" Brian thought aloud.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!" Steve bellowed, annoyed. Brian ignored him, but then heard the sound of footsteps getting closer.

"Hurry up, idiot! You're gonna let them two guys get the Triforce!" Could be heard in the distance.

"I have to apply my make up! Seriously, this is a matter of life and death. You, of all people wouldn't understand." Another voice said, slightly further away.

"Like hell I care about make-up! Just hurry up, you fairy-like freak!"

"Ugh! Just hearing your voice makes everything less magical. I'm a sword, you stupid Minish!"

"That was a long time ago! I hated being a Minish, my name is Vaati, not 'stupid Minish! Besides, I know you're a sword, I'm not an Idiot- like you! No wonder Demise didn't say 'hi' to you! Who would?"

Brian and Steve sweat dropped as they knew they'd be caught by them. Even though the two of them bickered, Vaati and the 'sword' seemed like sinister beings to them.

"Oy, idiot sword hurry up! You're taking too long, you'll rust before we get there!" Vaati shouted, more annoyed than before.

"My name is Ghirahim! 'Idiot sword' is so unfabulous. And for your information I don't rust, my makeup prevents it." Ghirahim replied.

The two of them: Ghirahim and Vaati picked up the pace, steadily making their way to the temple.

Finally, they arrived. Brian gritted his teeth. "Damn! Wha-! Steve!" He shouted, as he ran into the temple as fast as he could.

Steve stared at the bright light, too bright for his eyes. The Triforce was magical, a sacred object that not many lay ever lay their eye's on. He reached out ready to take the object.

"NO- you idiot!" Vaati shouted, whom had completely lost his patience.

The world went blank as Steve grabbed the Triforce. He had made a grave mistake.

* * *

Ghirahim groaned as he opened his eyes, a too bright light engulfed him. He stretched his arms then panicked.

"No my makeup is ruined! What in Din's name happened!?" Ghirahim exclaimed, confusion and annoyance in his tone of voice. He lifted his hands to his hair, even more upset that it was messy.

"My hair! No, my hair, my poor fabulous hair!" He shouted, almost crying.

"For Farore's sake will you shut up!" Vaati ordered, annoyed, he stumbled, as he attempted to sit up.

They then realized, they weren't in Hyrule anymore. They were surrounded surrounded by water, in a vast jungle of trees. Ghirahim looked scared out of his mind as feral beasts surrounded him.

"W-what is going on! Don't eat me!" Ghirahim pleaded, on his knees.

Vaati sweat dropped. "They're ducks, you idiot. They're harmless. For the love of nayru... What we have to really worry about is those two goons. They took the triforce. My possession of power! So unforgivable!"

Ghirahim looked at what he thought were evil terrorising monsters, and noticed they were harmless.

"I totally knew that... So where are we?" Ghirahim asked, confused.

"I'm just as confused as you are about where we are. Wait, I feel a sudden weight on my arm", Vaati said, as he lifted his right arm, sending Ghirahim to the floor.

"Ow! You idiot, how unfabulous, my face has dirt on it!" Ghirahim yelled, as he stood up, which made Vaati feel small as he was forced to stand up as well.

They both hated their situation as they both felt the need to kill them on the spot. 'Why the hell do I get stuck with such a boring person! He is so small!' Ghirahim thought to himself.

'How did he make me stand up?! It's almost like we're chained together. Wait...' Vaati thought, as he grabbed his wrist.

He was stopped by the abrupt sound of footsteps. "Ducks!" A squeaky voice said in the distance.

"Sophie, don't get distracted by the ducks! You might end up swimming with them before you know it, and call them all Steve!"

"But Kaia..." Sophie replied, saddened by her friend's comment.

Vaati dragged Ghirahim deeper into the island they were on, escaping the girls' vision.

"What- why are we hiding?" Ghirahim asked, confused.

"We aren't hiding, just avoiding them..." Vaati tried to explain.

"That's the same thing..." Ghirahim sweat dropped. Vaati huffed, irritated at being corrected.

"Fine! We're just observing, then!"

"That still sounds the same."

"Then you are clearly an idiot!" Vaati shouted, a bit too loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Sophie asked, her attention focused on the island Vaati and Ghirahim were on.

"Probably Jeff the killer*. Ha ha! Joke. Just a person speaking. Come on. Let's go" Kaia replied, walking off.

* * *

**We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please support this story by Favoriting and Following this story!**

**Ghirahim: How dare the writers! They ruined my makeup, hair and even got dirt on my face! How dare they!**

**Vaati: Yeah, yeah. I have it worse, after all I have to put with you. That's punishment enough. Oh well... Hopefully I'll get rewarded by the goddesses afterwards, I hope I get the Triforce! **  
**SilverAmarant: We're not making promises.**  
**Vaati: You're supposed to be my fan! If you are, you'd tell me!**  
**Cookie-Fairy-Narnia: SilverAmarant's not that nice.**  
**Ghirahim: Sucks to be you, Vaati.**  
**Cookie-Fairy-Narnia: There's a high chance you're not getting anything either.**  
**Ghirahim: :'(**

***Jeff the killer is a character from CreepyPasta. If you hate horrors or anything scary/creepy, then don't look him up. Personally, me and SilverAmarant think he looks like L from Death Note.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cookie-Fairy-Narnia: Hello everyone! It's me and SilverAmarant, and welcome back to 'Bound to the Future.' We hope you're enjoying this so far.  
****Ghirahim: Well of course they are enjoying this story. I'm in it~  
****Vaati: I think that you are making the story scarier, Ghirahim.  
****Ghirahim: What an insult! You don't know the true colours of being fabulous!  
****SilverAmarant: Um... Anyway, let's get on with the story!  
Cookie-Fairy-Narnia: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters, we only own our OCs and this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reincarnated

"Do we have to hide? I want to stab them, a little bit." Ghirahim said, impatient. He stared at the two girls, one of them still carried on walking off, while the other observed the ducks.

Vaati sighed. "No, unless you have an idea of how to get off this goddess-forsaken island, without going into water." Vaati retorted. Ghirahim pouted, annoyed at the rejection of his inspiring idea.

"Fine, Mr. Pervert, keep your eyes on them. It's a waste of time, after all I'm still here~" Ghirahim laughed a weird loud, slightly sinister laugh.

"A pervert?! How dare you! At least I'm honest enough to admit it! You still think you're fabulous when you're actually-" Vaati shouted, interrupted by Ghirahim shoving him into the water, head first.

Vaati was infuriated, but decided this would help test his theory. He pulled his wrist as hard as he could, forcing Ghirahim into the water.

"Did you hear that?" Sophie asked, diverting her attention from the ducks. Kaia looked at Sophie. "It's just some people. That's all. But it is weird why people would jump into the pond," Kaia replied, thinking for a moment.

"I might take a little sneak peek. Be back in a second", she explained, running off to where the sound came from.

* * *

Ghirahim struggled, scared he would rust without his precious makeup. He panicked. "AGH! Have I still got makeup?! Am I still fabulous and beautiful?!"

"You were never fabulous and beautiful. Wait a second..." Vaati mumbled, and looked to his left, to see one of the girls running in their direction. "Oh no. Ghirahim, we've got to-"

Vaati couldn't finish his sentence, as it was too late- they had been seen. "Sophie, there's some weird looking people in the water." Kaia observed. Ghirahim and Vaati frowned giving Kaia the 'I'm not weird you idiot' look.

Kaia stared at them creepily, almost as if they were aliens.

Her friend looked at them too, slightly less weirdly. "Kaia..." Sophie started to say. "Isn't that persons hairstyle fabulous~?" Kaia and Vaati sweat dropped simultaneously, both confused to why she thought such a thing.

"Are you an idiot? He's not fabulous, and you'll just make his ego even bigger!" Vaati shouted at Sophie, which caused her to pout.

"I think she's the only one with sense~ Now, could you please help us out of here? I promise I won't hurt you- much..." Ghirahim asked as kindly as he could. Kaia looked at them, and walked off.

"Wait here, I'm going to get something to get you out of there."

Sophie felt like she was in a awkward situation, so she did the thing she did best. "Do you want a cookie~?" She asked, a cheerful grin on her face.

Ghirahim and Vaati frowned, amazed at how she seemed to be in her individual world. _'She couldn't care less..._' Vaati thought.

Kaia came back, after what seemed like an eternity. She carried several ties and other pieces of clothing, that were all tied together. She threw it in, near where Vaati & Ghirahim were. "Grab on." She ordered, quite serious.

Sophie watched her attempt to pull, as her upper body strength failed her. "Sophie, Help!" Kaia ordered, annoyed.

Sophie shook her head, not wanting to get involved. "Look, I'll buy you a cookie later..." Kaia bribed, which caused Sophie to smile. She got up slowly and pulled with her. Vaati looked annoyed at how slowly they pulled. Ghirahim on the other hand looked overwhelmed at how Sophie acknowledged his fabulousness.

An excruciating 15 minutes later, Vaati and Ghirahim safely got out of the water, a bit too wet for their liking. "I think I'm going to rust!" Ghirahim wailed. Sophie sweat dropped, wondering if all the fabulous people in the world were as melodramatic as Ghirahim.

"Well, I guess you should get dry, you'll get a cold otherwise." Kaia advised. Sophie smiled happily.

"Let's go to Kaia's and eat cookies~" Sophie added.

"You are?" Kaia asked.

"How dare you not know who were are! I am the fabulous Ghirahim, and my small friend is Vaati." Ghirahim introduced. Vaati looked at him annoyed, whilst Sophie and Kaia sweat dropped.

"You idiot, I'm not small! Evenso, I will one day have immense power!" Vaati proclaimed.

"Right... Let's get going." Kaia said, ignoring them.

The four of them, except Kaia engaged into a long debate on which of them was the most fabulous on the way back, which caused several passersby to look very confused at them all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, sorry it took so long to write (blame procrastination...)**

**Cookie-Fairy-Narnia: I'm so sorry *bows head*  
SilverAmarant: What for?  
Sophie: Cookies!  
Kaia: *sweat drops*  
SilverAmarant: Did you let those idiots into your imagination?  
Cookie-Fairy-Narnia: My poor imagination...  
Ghirahim: I'm sure you mean 'my lucky imagination?'  
Vaati: No- just no.**

**Virtual Sugar cookies to all that review :)**


End file.
